Category talk:Anti Hero
Quotes How "Anti" is it? ---- There's a place in the world for the angry young man, With his working class ties and his radical plans. He refuses to bend, he refuses to crawl, And he's always at home with his back to the wall. He's proud of the scars and the battles he's lost. He struggles and bleeds as he hangs on the cross And he likes to be known as the angry young man. Give a moment or two to the angry young man, With his foot in his mouth and his heart in his hand. He's been stabbed in the back, he's been misunderstood, It's a comfort to know his intentions are good. He sits in a room with a lock on the door. With his maps and his medals laid out of the floor And he likes to be known as the angry young man. I believe I've passed the age of consciousness and righteous rage, I've found that just surviving was a noble fight. I once believed in causes too, had my pointless point of view, Life went on no matter who was wrong or right. And there's always a place for the angry young man, With his fist in the air and his head in the sand, He's never been able to learn from mistakes, He can't understand why his heart always breaks. He's honest and pure and has courage as well, He's fair and he's true, and he's boring as hell. And he'll go to his grave as an angry old man. There's a place in the world for the angry young man, With his working class ties and his radical plans. He refuses to bend, he refuses to crawl And he's always at home with his back to the wall. He's proud of the scars and the battles he's lost. He struggles and bleeds as he hangs on the cross And he likes to be known as the angry young man. ---- The above was written by John Osborne in 1951! That's right folks, your edgy take on heroics is older than the Martin Luther King Jr Memorial! Kratos is about as edgy as the gods damned Fonz! Look if you like it you like it, don't let me or anyone else take that from you, but can we collectedly please stop falling for this? It' not edgy, it's not out of place, and it's done so often that the guy who managed to sum them all up in song died in 1994. Really how anti are these heroes? And "no", changing in to an angry young woman instead does not help matters. Mesektet (talk) 21:20, February 13, 2016 (UTC) There's Something I Want to Confirm While anti-villains are usually polite to their enemies, is it possible that anti-heroes can do the same thing? ChocolateElemental (talk) 19:27, October 7, 2018 (UTC) From what I think, I feel like they can still do that while having enough of other anti-heroic traits to still qualify. LinkGanonSlayer (talk) 22:02, September 10, 2019 (UTC)